I'll be yours, forever
by ryoozuuki
Summary: I thought that this will just be another normal day, I was wrong. what will you do when a girl suddenly bowed to you and swore to serve you?
1. first mtg

This is my first DGM fanfic..

Bear with me. hope for your reviews:D..

This is Allen's POV

I was walking on a dark, gloomy night when suddenly I saw someone running swiftly at the corner of the street. I was certain that it was a girl wearing a cloak, but it is visible that she has a long hair. At first I didn't mind her, I continued to walk but then I suddenly heard someone screaming. I swiftly ran towards the direction of the scream only to find nothing.

The next day I go about my usual routine. Eat breakfast, go bathe and then go to school. As I was walking towards the school grounds, I saw a girl standing in front of the school gate, wearing the same uniform and same batch pin.

_She's the same grade as me, but I never saw this girl before. Who the hell is she?_

I just casually pass by the girl to avoid further delay on my going to school when suddenly the girl stopped my hand and held it tight

"You! You're the white haired, creepy boy from last night aren't you?"She suddenly said.

"What the? What's the matter with you? I never saw you before then you'll suddenly tell me that I'm creepy?" I angrily took my hand and stomp away from the weird girl.

"Wait up! Hey, would you just stop walking and look at me Mr. Walker!" she suddenly yelled.

I swiftly approached her and closed her mouth while whispering in her ear, "How'd you know that name? I haven't used that name for years"

"hehehe…will you come with me for a second and just listen to what I'm about to say. You act rashly you know?" she cunningly looked at me like she was about to do something terrible.

As I have no other choice, I followed her to the garden inside the school. Of course, the bell already rang so I'll be late again.

_What the? Mr. Komui will punish me again. I'm sure of it. urggh, I'll be suffering from weird thing again_

"This better be worth my time or else, I'll be sure that you'll be punished by our teachers too." I said.

She was just silent while we are walking deeper into the garden.

As we reached our destination, the girl suddenly bowed in front of me and said, "master, I have come a long way and now that I have found you, I will dedicate my life in service to you!"

"w..w..wait a minute! Hold your thought and stand up will you?, what are you saying? are you kidding me? Is this a prank?"

_I am so confused right now. What is this girl saying?_

"First of all, my name is Lenalee Lee and I have come from a long lineage of servants, serving your family Mr. Walker, I come here to be of your assistance as instructed by the head of the Walker family, Walker-sama. I will tell you all the details after our classes. Please address me as anything you may want for I am your possession starting from today" she simply said with little emotion.

"wwwwhhhhaaat? I don't know what you are saying. aren't you confusing me with somebody else?" I said.

"You can't run away from your fate anymore Mr. Allen Walker. As of today I will personally make you into a fine man." She smiled.

As I hear that phrase, I hurriedly ran away from her and went towards my classroom. When I opened the doors I was shocked to see Lenalee, sitting beside my seat, smiling. I immediately closed the door and hope that this is all a dream.

~end of ch.1~


	2. second mtg

Sorry for the delay …

Here it is…

_What the hell? That weird girl is fast I say! She's already in my classroom and what's more in my seat from all things…_

I slowly walked away from the classroom door when the teacher suddenly went out of the room and yelled at me, "Mr. Hales, are you planning to cut class again? Do you want to get detention?" Mr. Komui shouted.

The class peeked at the windows and laughed at me.

*sighs* humiliated again.

After that, I went in the class and Mr. Komui instructed me to sit beside Lenalee.

I whispered to her" hey! Why did you take my seat? That's the best seat in class did you know that? It's near the window, I can see anyone coming from school and it's near the emergency exit."

She smiled at me and answered," Mr. Hales? Where did you get that weird name Walker-sama?"

I immediately put my hand in her mouth to shut her up and it caused a huge noise that made my classmates look at us.

"hey, hey picking up the new student at the first day?" my most hated classmate, Kanda, said to me.

"Allen really is a girl magnet I say!" one of my friends, Lavi, said.

"All of you keep quiet or do you want me to go get that "THING" for all of you?"Mr. Komui said while his eyes flash light.

"w..w..waaait just a minute Mr. Komui, we meant no disturbance at all, Lavi, Allen Kanda, will you shut up!" the class shouted at us at the same time.

"As long as you all understand" Mr. Komui said, while smiling.

_Did I just see flowers behind him while he was smiling? It's creepy…_

After the bell rang Mr. Komui signaled for me to come to him.

"Do you know why I called you Allen?" he smiled villainy.

*sighs*"yes sir…" I said reluctantly.

"Come to my house this Saturday or else I will literally fail you in this subject" he said.

_Do I even have a choice in this matter? _

After the class I lazily walked in the corridor when Lenalee suddenly appeared beside me.

"What's that about?" she questioned me.

"It's just another errand for him, hey wait why am I talking to you?" I said.

"don't be too stingy Walker-sama" She said.

"I told you don't call me that, I've thrown that name for a long time now" I said.

"Then what should I call you? Hales-sama?" she said, then laughed when she said Hales-sama.

"urggh, you really get in my nerves, just call me Allen okay?"

"roger that, Allen" she raised her right hand and saluted me.

"did you know Allen that one of the greatest accomplishment of a butler is to call his/her master by his/her first name?" she smiled at me.

I was taken by her pace when suddenly I realized that she is walking with me towards the direction of my house.

Even if I'm afraid, I still asked "Lenalee, where do you live?"

She smiled at me and said, "with you ofcourse, master"

"?"

_Why? Why did I even asked?...*sighs*_

_~end of ch. 2~_

_Character comments:_

_Lenalee: Allen, in this story you awfully sigh a lot, did you know that?_

_Allen: because my character is weird, why am I supposed to have a girl butler?_

_Lenalee: why?do you think guys has the only right to be a butler?hmpf..i'm going now…*stomps away*_

_Allen: Lenalee waaaaiiiittt, that's not what I mean…._

_**Thanks for reading, review on this story and wait for more chapters..**_

_**YA-HA!:D**_


	3. third mtg

_I never thought that I would make it up to ch. 3_

_Well here it is…sorry for the late update I guess…_

* * *

*sighs*_why god..why? what have I ever done to you to have this fate?_

As I walked towards my house, Lenalee keeps a close distance to me. And as I feared the most, she decided to stay with me.

"Pigtails, where's your luggage?" I asked.

As I turned to say that to her, I looked closely to see her.

_She's not half-bad I guess. But man, those pigtails, is she a kid or something?_

"Hey. Don't go branding names at people, I prefer to be called butler lee or lenalee" she frowned at me.

"Why butler lee? It's like I'm talking to a boy? Well, it's not bad I guess, you don't exactly look like a lady to me and calling you by a guy's name will be more beneficial to me. Jokes aside, isn't that a bit manly for a girl butler?" I smiled at my joke as I talked to her.

"*ahem* sorry Hales-sama for not being "lady" enough for your tastes" she said, full of sarcasm.

"It is really hard for a butler family to have a child that is born as a girl. Our tradition is to raise every child of our family to be a man, a competent man butler. But because I was assigned to be outside the Walker grounds, they permitted me to express my true gender. As for this hairstyle, it's all I know to do because inside the Walker grounds we are to hide our hair inside our butler's cap if you wish not to cut it." she told me.

I was left speechless; I guess every one of us has a family problem or two.

_The atmosphere is getting heavier by the minute, why does she suddenly went quiet?_

"uhmm.. We're here. This is my house and as I was asking earlier, where's your luggage?" I have a bad feeling again.

"Actually, this school bag is the only luggage I carry, can't you see that?" she said.

"You know, for a butler, you sure lack respect for your master…" that should give her a blow..haha

"Well sorry for the lack of respect*hmpf*" she frowned.

_Oh god! That was priceless…_

"come on, let's go inside already. The door won't come to you, you know." I said.

"I know that! Well I'm coming in. thank you for your kindness…" she said.

_Oh man! Who would have ever thought that teasing a girl would be so much fun…_

"Hey Allen. I never thought that the place that you'd be staying would be this nice" she said while looking around my place like a little child seeing a good toy.

"what the hell was that supposed to mean? Anyway, I got a job to support this lifestyle you know" I said.

"no no, I don't mean anything, it's just that you suddenly ran away from your home and for all I know why, then you would have this great house. It seems cool I guess" she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah let's not talk about it. It'll just ruin my night. Besides that, don't you have anything to wear?" I asked.

_I really got to change the subject, I don't plan to dig the past, it's too painful to even try to reminisce._

"none, all I have here is my school uniforms" she said.

"no helping it then, you can borrow my clothes for a while. You can sleep on the room, I'm going to sleep here in the living room " I said.

"and one more thing, I don't plan on keeping you. this weekend and I mean tomorrow, you are going to go back to my father and tell him I don't need anything from him." I said.

Lenalee just sat there quietly and didn't say a word.

~end of ch.3~

* * *

_**Character comments:**_

_**Lenalee: **__you dare make fun of my hair? You got guts allen._

_**Allen: **__it's just a joke lenalee*sweats*_

Komui-san suddenly enters…

_**Komui: **__who dare make my beloved sister angry?_

Allen dashes away for he know what awaits him when komui-san is concerned.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading again..keep on reviewing**_

_**And favorite this story..haha..*wishful thinking***_

_**Wait for more..alright?**_

_**YA-HA!**_


	4. fourth mtg

_Sorry guys if my update is so late…_

_I'll make it up to you somehow…_

_Well here is chapter 4…

* * *

_

_I watched as the building collapsed. Everyone was screaming frantically as I stood still in the chaos. Someone suddenly screamed "Earthquake! Earthquake! Evacuate everyone"_

_I stared as each of them slowly go. No one bothered to call me, as if I wasn't there. I screamed and yelled but no one even take a glimpse._

"Allen, Allen it's already morning" Lenalee yelled as she was pounding the pan.

"Whhaaa….?" I jumped out because of the noise.

"What time is it?" I asked. And as I looked for the time I was shocked.

_Its only 6 am what the friggin' heck? What is she some kind of chicken?_

"It's already late Allen" she forced me out of the bed, which in my case in the sofa.

"Do you know what time is it? Its only 6am.S-I-X A.M. do you know how early it is?" I angrily told her.

"You have a bit of temper in the morning don't you? Anyway, it's really better to wake up early because you know what they say; _the early bird catches the worm"_ she smiled as she was preparing the table.

I stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"Temper? You're asking me about my temper? Who in their right mind would wake up this early in the morning and on a Saturday no less? And what do I care about worms, I'm not a bird!" I said.

"haha, you are funny in the morning" she said.

"Shut up! Anyway, give me a cup of coffee with plenty of sugar." I told her.

"Caffeine is bad for your health master!" she reacted.

"I've been drinking it since I moved out from that stupid house and I will still drink that even after you come along. And I told you not to call me master." I said.

"Sorry just a slip of the tongue." She said as she gave me the cup of coffee.

"Setting everything else aside, I just want you to remember that I am returning you to my father today" I said.

"Don't you want my company Allen?" she asked.

_Did I just hear her voice break a little?_

"It's not like that, it's just that I don't need someone like you serving me like this. You should live your life in a more meaningful way. There are lots of things that you are missing out" I told her.

"But serving you is all the meaning to my life Allen" she said.

"Enough about that, after eating pack up because we are leaving right away." I said.

"As you wish Allen" she said.

After we ate, Lenalee quickly cleaned the kitchen and got ready to leave. As we were about to leave I asked, "You didn't forget anything did you?"

"Not a bit" she said.

We travelled for almost an hour, the trip was quite awkward because Lenalee didn't say even a single word for the whole trip and I couldn't start the conversation somehow.

As the vehicle arrived in front of the Walker's house, I noticed that there wasn't even a guard in front of the gate.

_Well that's strange, in the past two guards was the least number when guarding the gate._

I ignored that as I pressed for the doorbell. No one was answering. Strange…

As I looked at Lenalee, I was shocked to see her reaction. She was pale. Almost all of the blood in her face was drained as if she was seeing a bad dream in front of her.

"What's the matter" I held her shoulder as I asked.

"Master, the master, where is he?" she panicked as she was banging the door.

"Calm down, Lenalee. What do you mean? What exactly is happening?" I asked as I held her to stop her from shaking and falling down.

We went to a nearby park to rest.

"Lenalee, explain everything to me this instant" I demanded.

"Actually, your father made all of us, his servants, leave the mansion. He didn't say why, he just told us that it was for our safety" she said.

"If he told you that, why are you here with me then?" I asked, confused.

"Well, he did say that anyone connected to him could be in danger and as he said that I thought of you. You being his only son would be the one in greatest danger so I hurriedly leave and went to you but now that we went back, I was shocked to see the house of the master abandoned like that." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to say you are my protector? First of all, I cut all my ties with that man and second, no offense here, how can a girl protect me. What if my father's enemies are powerful and they outnumbered us? Can you do anything about it?" I told her.

"I can find ways" she said.

"You are not getting me. Well it's noon now, let's have lunch first then we'll continue settling this matter." I said.

As we were walking away from the park to find a place to eat, I remembered something important. So important that it can even cost my life.

"WHAAAAAAAAA….! I totally forgot. I was supposed to be at Komui-sensei's house today! I am so dead on Monday" I screamed and panicked as I think of a way out of this whole mess.

~end of ch.4~

* * *

_**Character comments:**_

_**Lenalee: **__Allen likes screaming suddenly…*smirks*_

_**Allen: **__it's not my fault. You siblings made me do that._

_**Komui: **__be ready Allen. Your worst nightmare is coming*evil laugh*

* * *

_

_**Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**Keep reviewing and add this to your favorites, alerts, etc.**_

_**More will be coming**__**…keep on anticipating the upcoming events.**_

_**~YA-HA!~**_


	5. fifth mtg

_Chapter 5_

_Can't believe I got up to this chapter...yey!_

_Well, enjoy_

* * *

Saturday, 6:00 pm at Allen's house

**Lenalee's POV**

_Why is Allen pacing so much? Is he worried about his father?_

"Hey Allen, even if you're worried pacing round and round won't do anything" I told him.

"You don't know how I feel, the terror and sleepless nights wondering what might happen tomorrow" he said while he stopped and crunched himself in the corner.

"Don't worry we'll search for Master first thing in the morning" I assured him.

I didn't expect the puzzled look of Allen, he questioned me "what the heck are you talking about?"

"You're worried about your father, right?" I asked.

"No, no, no and no. what do I care about him? He's a grown man with adult problems and I'm sure that one way or another he'll surely find a way out of it. Stop worrying about that old man" he told me.

"Then if you're not worried about your father, why are you like that?" I asked, puzzled.

_**

* * *

Allen's POV**_

"Then if you're not worried about your father, why are you like that?" she asked while looking quite puzzled.

_It's your fault pigtail girl, if we didn't go to that old man's house I wouldn't worry like this._

*sighs*"it's because I forgot about my appointment with Mr. Komui and I'm going to be killed on Monday and I'm not joking" I said while I shivered at the thought of what might happen to me on Monday.

_I may not even live to see Monday. What if goes here tomorrow? What will happen to me? I better go to his house tomorrow. Better be late by a day than see him at school and make me do something horrible there._

"What's so bad about Mr. Komui? He seems nice when I met him at class yesterday" Lenalee said.

"Nice? Connect Mr. Komui's name with nice and it might just be the end of the world" I told her.

"What's so bad about Mr. Komui? I don't find anything bad to him rather I feel some kind of connection to him, maybe in my past life or something" she told me.

"If you have any connection in your past life, let's just hope that you're just an acquaintance and nothing more" I said.

"You still won't answer my question, what's so bad about Mr. Komui?" she persistently asked.

"IT'S CONFIDENTIAL, and if I tell you the details, you might just get caught up in the trouble. Better not let you be involved" I told her.

"What are you trying to say? What is Mr. Komui asking you to do? Is it illegal?" Lenalee persisted in asking me.

Before I could tell her not to pry, the doorbell rang.

_Why do I feel that something bad is about to happen?_

But I was late. Before I realized that the door must not be opened, Lenalee opened it and we were both stunned to see Mr. Komui standing in front of us.

He smiled, but that smile was not of happiness but of something else, something more dreadful.

He then spoke, "Good evening, is this Mr. Hales home?" looking at Lenalee and patiently waiting for an answer.

Lenalee was still in shock for she did not see Mr. Komui coming and didn't recognize him right away.

There are people who look different when they wear casual clothes, people who become more appealing when wearing them. Mr. Komui was one of them.

"y…yeah this is his home" Lenalee stuttered as she try to find the words to say to Mr. Komui.

"Please come in Mr. Komui, make yourself at home" Lenalee eagerly welcomed him.

"Oh my thank you very much" Mr. Komui smiled as he walked inside the house.

_**As he stepped inside and saw Allen standing in front of him, Mr. Komui went for his pocket to grab a gun. He pointed it to Allen as he pulled the trigger.**_

_**Allen was shot as he fell to the ground. He lay on the floor, lifeless. As this happened, Lenalee couldn't do anything but stare. She was stunned as she looked at Allen…**_

_**

* * *

Well this is it. The story will now go to the mystery genre.**_

_**Watch out for more and THANK YOU so much for reading**_

_** and favorite**__**…thanks a lot!**_

_**YA-HA!**_


	6. sixth mtg

Chapter 6 guys:)

Hope for your kind review again!

Enjoy…

Saturday, 6:30 pm at Allen's house

* * *

_**Lenalee's POV**_

_Oh hell! Oh hell! What am I supposed to do? Mr. Komui is standing before me and Allen is lying down n front of me._

_I've got to see if Allen is still alive, but if I move, wouldn't Mr. Komui shoot me too? Oh, what the hell!_

And as Lenalee slowly try to kneel, while trembling with fear, so that he could check Allen, Mr. Komui spoke.

"No-no-no…you mustn't touch Allen my dear student. He is in the process of initiating" he said calmly.

"Initiating?" I asked._ What is really happening here?_

"Yes, yes! Allen's body is now starting to consume the fluid that I injected through his body by a bullet" he proudly said.

"So, he's not dead?" I eagerly asked.

"Of course not, what do you think of me, a murderer?" he looked at me, somewhat offended by my thought.

"No, no. I'm sorry if I insulted you in one way or another. I didn't mean to. Its just that for a moment I thought that Allen here, is shot and dead" I explained

"Well, do you see any blood?" he asked.

"Uhmm…no" I answered.

"Then there's your answer. How can someone die from a gunshot if there's no blood or even a wound I may add" he told me.

"I see, I guess you're right" is all I could say.

"My apologies if I'm rude in what I'm about to say here, aren't you going to put Allen in the sofa? He might catch a cold there" he said.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO LEAVE HIM BE, THEN NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM?" I snapped.

"A little bit of temper there, might give you a heart attack later on your life" he said, simply dodging my words.

As I lay Allen in the sofa, Mr. Komui sat beside us and we remain to be silent.

_This tension and awkwardness keeps on rising, I can't bear this anymore._

"Mr. Komui, would you like a cup of tea?" I asked

"Please do, that's very thoughtful of you Lenalee" he said.

As I go towards the kitchen, I stole a glance towards Mr. Komui, only to find that he is now standing in front of Allen, slowly getting something from his side pocket.

I ran but it was futile. I was too late to see that the thing that Mr. Komui got from his pocket was the same gun that he used to shoot Allen.

And as I fell down on my knees, I screamed for him to stop but he still pointed the gun at Allen. And before he pulled the trigger, he looked at me and smiled.

I heard a loud bang as I fainted.

* * *

_**A little confusing again I guess.**_

_**Still, hope that you continue reading **_

_**Thanks a lot!**_

_**YA-HA!**_


End file.
